Zero
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Sudah kubilangkan namaku Zelo, bukan Zero... . DaeLo FF, Warning Inside, RnR jusaeyo.. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. They Called Me Zelo

Tittle : Zero.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.

Pair : DaeLo (Dan masih banyak lagi)

Cast : B.A.P's Member, N / Cha Hakyeon (Vixx's Member), Park Jimin (BTS's Member).

Author : Skinner Park.

Disclaimer : TS, BigHit, JellyFish Entertainment.

Warning : BL, OOC, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, RnR, No Flamers, Lumayan Drama, AU, Insyaallah ada Crack Pair, ada OC.

Chapter 1 : They Called Me Zelo.

#Zelo Pov.

" Zelo-_yah_! Kau akan terlambat untuk kerja part time-mu!." Seru Jimin _hyung_, kakakku.

" _Nde_!." Sahutku sambil meraih tas ranselku dan berlari menuju tempatku bekerja.

Aku dan Jimin _hyung_ sama-sama menyukai _Dance_, biasanya tengah malam ada sebuah acara _Dance_ yang diadakan dijalan, disana banyak sekali _Dancer_ yang membuatku terkesan. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri aku masih 17 tahun dan baru saja lulus sekolah, dan aku harus bekerja _part time_ untuk membantu biayaku kuliah, selain itu memenangkan acara Dance juga salah satunya.

Banyak orang memanggilku dengan nama Zelo, nama asliku adalah Choi Junhong, hanya _hyung_ yang biasanya memanggil dengan nama asliku.

" Aku ngantuk sekali…" Gumamku sambil memasuki sebuah_ café_ dimana aku bekerja, memang hanya menjadi _shopkeeper_, tapi daripada tidak bekerja sama sekali. Teman baik kakakku yang bernama seorang rapper Bang Yongguk dia mempunyai kekasih namanya Kim Himchan pemilik_ café_ ini, mereka memberiku pekerjaan disini, kami berteman baik hingga sekarang.

" Kau keluar lagi tadi malam Zelo?." Tanya Himchan_ hyung_.

"_ Nde_, bersama Jimin_ hyung_ juga." Jawabku.

" Yongguk juga keluar malam tadi. Kalian benar-benar tidak terlihat punya rasa lelah." Kata Himchan _hyung_ sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tertawa kecil " Apapun yang menyakut hobi tidak akan terasa lelah _hyung_." Kataku.

" _Well_, anak muda memang begitu, kau juga harus jaga kesehatan, ingat kan berapa jam kau beristirahat dalam sehari? Itu bisa membuatmu sakit." Kata Himchan_ hyung_.

" _Araseo hyung_."

Memang benar, di pagi hari aku harus bekerja hingga sore, lalu aku harus kuliah hinga larut, dan tidur hanya beberapa jam, lalu pergi untuk _Dance_ hingga pagi lagi. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengeluh, karena aku tidak merasa terbebani akan hal itu.

" Zelo-_yah_!."

Aku menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku, ternyata Jongup _hyung_, dia adalah _namjachingu_ku. " _Annyeong hyung_, kau datang berkunjung ternyata." Kataku.

" _Nde_, tadi malam aku tidak bisa pergi untuk melihat _Dance_, padahal aku juga ingin ikut." Kata Jongup _hyung_.

" Jimin_ hyung_ menang tadi malam, aku ada diperingkat ." ceritaku.

" Pasti kau sudah lelah kan? Malam ini istirahat saja. Biar Jimin _hyung_ saja yang datang, kalau kau masih memaksa kau bisa sakit." Kata Jongup hyung.

" _Araseo hyung_."

" Besok aku ingin mengajakmu kencan." Kata Jongup hyung.

" Boleh, jam berapa?." Tanyaku.

" Setelah kau pulang kerja saja, aku akan jemput." Jawab Jongup _hyung_.

" Baiklah."

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu nee." Katanya sambil mencium pipiku. " Salam untuk Himchan _hyung_." Lanjutnya.

Sekitar pukul 3 sore aku beres-beres untuk pulang, jam 5 aku melanjutkan untuk kuliah. Saat aku sedang berjalan di trotoar, aku mendengar seorang anak yang sepertinya rewel, mengingatkanku pada masa kecil yang suka menangis.

" Itu mama! Lihatlah_ ahjussi_!."

" Jangan nakal, ayo pulang."

" Tidak! Itu mama! Hiks hiks… Aku lihat mama!."

Aku mencari-cari dimana anak yang rewel itu, mungkin hanya penasaran apa yang membuatnya menangis.

GREEP!

" Uwaaah!." Seruku saat sesuatu memeluk kakiku. Eh? Seorang anak kecil?

" Daejun! Jangan nakal! Ayo pulang, kenapa kau menganggu kakak itu?." Seseorang datang mencoba melepas pelukan anak itu dari kakiku.

" Maaf, keponakanku nakal sekali, maaf yah…" katanya masih mencoba melepas pelukan anak itu. " Daejun! Ayo pulang." Marahnya. Tapi anak itu tetap tidak mau melepas pelukannya di kakiku.

" Jangan dimarahi, memangnya dia kenapa?." Tanyaku. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu terkejut ketika melihatku, membuatku juga ikut bingung. Dia seperti melihat hantu.

" Zero?."

" Maaf, memangnya ada apa ya denganku?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Sudah kubilang kan aku melihat mama!." Kata anak kecil bernama Daejun itu.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu ikutan memelukku. " Kau Zero 'kan?." Tanyanya. Ini benar-benar sangat canggung, aku tidak pernah mengenal mereka berdua, bahkan tidak pernah bertemu seumur hidupku. Tapi… Zero? Mirip dengan namaku Zelo, _well_ huruf R terkadang bisa terbaca L begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka.

" A.. aku tidak mengenal kalian, siapa Zero? Aku Zelo." Kataku mencoba menjelaskan, mungkin mereka bisa saja salah orang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk tenang lebih dahulu, dan akhirnya kami membicarakan masalah Zero dan Zelo ini di sebuah _café_ yang ada didekat situ.

" Namaku Cha Hakyeon, apa kau benar-benar Zero?." Tanyanya sambil meneliti wajahku.

" Mungkin kalian salah orang. Aku Zelo bukan Zero." Kataku. Anak bernama Daejun itu masih terus memelukku.

" Haah… Aku seperti melihat hantu. Mungkin kau benar, kau bukan Zero…" katanya.

" Lalu, kenapa Daejun terus memanggilku mama? Aku masih baru lulus SMA dan aku belum menikah ataupun mempunyai anak." Kataku.

" Bukan kau memang, tapi Zero adalah mama Daejun."

" Apa hubungannya denganku?."

" Zero, nama aslinya Choi Junyong, dia menikah dengan adikku, dan Daejun adalah anak mereka. Tapi… 6 bulan lalu Zero meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, Daejun sangat terpukul karena hal itu Daejun menjadi anak yang pendiam dan murung, karena itu maukah kau membantu keluarrgaku?." Tanya Hakyeon-_ssi_.

" Me.. membantu apa?."

" Jadilah ibu Daejun, aku akan memberi apapun yang kau mau, asal kau mau mejadi ibu Daejun, walau hanya pura-pura hingga dia sedikit dewasa untuk bisa menerima kematian Zero." Jawabnya.

Aku begitu_ shock_, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus membantunya? Tapi aku sangat prihatin juga dengan keadaan Daejun yang seperti ini, dia masih kecil dan tidak seharusnya berada dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Aku mengelus pipi Daejun yang sudah tertidur di pangkuanku beberapa menit yang lalu. Haruskah aku menjadi ibu palsu untuknya?.

" Bukannya aku menolak, tapi membohongi Daejun juga hal yang tidak harus kita lakukan, jika dia tau aku bukan ibunya, pasti Daejun akan lebih kecewa." Kataku.

" Tapi jika membiarkannya seperti ini, apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia tumbuh dewasa dengan keadaan trauma? Dia bahkan terus memanggil nama ibunya setiap kali dia tidur, dia sudah tidak bisa tersenyum seperti dulu. Karena itu kumohon padamu Zelo-_ssi, _bantulah keluarga adikku ini…" katanya.

Ini membuatku sungkan jika dia terus memohon seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan keputusan Jimin hyung dan Jongup hyung jika aku menerima permintaan Hakyeon-_ssi_? Aku juga punya keluarga yang harus kuurus.

" A.. aku tidak tau Hakyeon-_ssi_… Aku tidak tau bisa menolongmu atau tidak… Aku belum bicara dengan hyung-ku tetang masalah ini." Kataku.

" Aku juga akan bicara dengannya kalau begitu." Kata Hakyeon-ssi.

" Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan besok?."

" Jika aku menunggu besok, Daejun pasti sudah akan menangis tidak berhenti jika tau kau tidak ada bersamanya, mengingat dia sudah melihatmu hari ini." Kata Hakyeon-_ssi._

" Haaah… Baiklah, aku akan telfon _hyung_ku untuk kesini." Kataku.

Aku langsung menelfon Jimin _hyung_ untuk datang ke _café_ yang kami singgahi ini. Aku belum berani mengatakan hal ini pada Jongup hyung, aku takut dia akan marah dan melarangku untuk melakukannya.

Sambil menunggu Jimin _hyung _Hakyeon-_ssi_ menceritakan tentang Daejun dan keluarganya.

" Papanya bernama Jung Daehyun, dia sangat sangat mencintai Zero, apalagi setelah kelahiran Daejun, Daehyun semakin bahagia karena keluarganya sudah terasa lengkap dan bahagia. Tapi kami tak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Zero di kemudian hari…"

' Jung Daehyun? Aku seperti pernah tau nama itu, tapi dimana?.'

" Apa Daehyun-_ssi_ juga mengalami trauma karena kehilangan istrinya?." Tanyaku.

" Dia yang paling buruk, Daehyun terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan itu, dia sudah seperti mayat hidup saja, apalagi melihat kondisi Daejun yang seperti ini. Akupun merasakan hal begitu menyakitkan, aku selalu tau tentang mereka, keluarga yang amat bahagia, bahkan aku sangat iri pada mereka, tapi sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja, aku merasakan sakit yang sama seperti mereka…" jawab Hakyeon-_ssi_.

" Sebegitu pentingnya Zero-_ssi_ bagi mereka, mungkin jika itu terjadi padaku, aku sudah pasti tidak bisa bertahan sekuat Daehyun-ssi, apalagi anak mereka menjadi seperti ini…"

" Zero adalah orang yang sangat baik, kematiannya membuat banyak kerabat dan keluarga benar-benar berduka. Banyak yang datang saat acara pemakamannya. Bukan hanya keluarga tapi orang lainpun juga kehilangan sosok Zero…" kata Hakyeon-_ssi_.

" Lalu apa Daehyun-_ssi_ baik-baik saja sekarang?."

" Dia tidak banyak bicara seperti dulu, dia melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa, tapi aku tau dia sering marah dan menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menjaga Daejun."

Tak lama kemudian Jimin_ hyung _datang.

" Ada apa memanggilku kesini Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Jimin _hyung_.

" Kenalkan ini Cha Hakyeon-_ssi_." Kataku.

Merekapun member salam dan berkenalan, lalu Hakyeon-_ssi_ menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jimin_ hyung _terlihat terkejut saat Hakyeon-_ssi_ memintaku untuk menjadi ibu sementara untuk Daejun. Aku sendiripun juga bingung, karena itu aku ingin Jimin_ hyung _juga memutuskan tentang hal ini.

" Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu_ hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Aku sangat mengerti tantang keadaan mereka, tanpa imbalan apapun aku juga ingin membantu keluarga Daejun, tapi aku tidak ingin Junhong meninggalkan kehidupannya sebagai Zelo. Dia juga baru menginjak 17 tahun, aku juga mengkhawatirkan tentang adikku." Kata Jimin _hyung_.

" Aku tidak memaksanya untuk terus tinggal bersama Daejun, tentu saja Zelo bisa melakukan kegiatan kesehariannya seperti biasa. Aku akan menanggung kebutuhan Zelo selama dia mau menjadi mama bagi Daejun, akupun juga akan menjaga Zelo dengan baik, Jimin-_ssi _tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya terlalu banyak." Kata Hakyeon-_ssi_.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, keputusannya kuserahkan pada Junhong sendiri, aku sudah member izin. Aku tidak mau Junhong membantu orang lain dengan terpaksa, jadi biar Junhong yang memutuskannya." Kata Jimin hyung.

" Aku akan membantu semampuku, tentu saja aku tulus membantu keluarga Daejun. Tapi _hyung_ jangan katakan hal ini pada Jongup _hyung_." Kataku.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

" Terimakasih banyak! Terimakasih banyak! Aku mewakili semua keluarga untuk berterimakasih. Kau benar-benar penolong kami. Terimakasih! Terimaksaih!." Kata Hakyeon-_ssi _sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

" Su… sudah sudah, jangan seperti itu, aku tulus kok membantu kalian." Kataku.

" Benar, tolong jaga _dongsaeng_ku dengan baik, itu sudah cukup kok." Kata Jimin _hyung_.

Aku melihat Hakyeon-_ssi_ tersenyum begitu bahagia, kurasa aku memang harus menolong mereka, setidaknya bisa meringankan trauma mereka.

" Lebih baik kau ikut mengantar Daejun pulang, hari ini lebih baik kau mengenal tentang keluarga Daejun dengan baik." Kata Jimin _hyung_.

" Baiklah_ hyung_."

Setelah itu aku ikut mengantar Daejun pulang.

" Biar aku yang gendong, dia pasti sangat lelah hari ini." Kata Hakyeon-_ssi_.

" Hekyeon-_ssi_, apa Daehyun-_ssi_ juga ada dirumah sekarang?." Tanyaku saat akan masuk kerumah mereka.

" _Nde_, kurasa dia baru saja datang. Zelo-_yah_, panggil _hyung_ saja mulai sekarang _nee_."

" Ba.. baiklah."

Kamipun masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup besar ini.

" Daehyunn_ie_?! Kemarilah, lihat siapa yang kubawa!." Panggil Hakyeon _hyung_.

Tak lama kemudian _namja_ yang ia panggil itu datang dengan langkah malas. " _Nuga_?." Tanyanya dingin.

" Namanya Zelo." Jawab Hakyeon_ hyung _sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu _namja_ yang bernama Daehyun itu menoleh ke arahku, dan dia terlihat begitu terkejut dan terpaku. Dan hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku. Aku pernah mengenal orang itu! Iya benar! Jung Daehyun! Aku sudah ingat sekarang!.

Dengan cepat dia memelukku begitu erat dan begitu kuat, sangat kentara dia begitu merindukan sosok yang mirip denganku itu. Dia pasti begitu merindukan Zero.

" Junyong!..." lirihnya.

. .:: To Be Continued ::. .

A/N : Setelah memilih-milih judul lagu B.A.P, akhirnya aku pilih Zero buat jadi judul FF DaeLo, aku masih belum mikirin cerita ini bakalan kayak gimana akhirnya, karena itu aku nggak kasih spoiler. Tapi kalo ada saran dari readers yang pas buat FF ini, nanti mungkin bisa aku masukin juga.

Aku harap readers nggak bingung dengan cerita ini, aku udah bikin lebih simple, aku takut readers ntar bingung sama karakter2 di chapter ini T^T

Tapi kalo misal readers nyambung, ya Alhamdulillah :D

Oke deh, sampe ketemu di Chapter depan neee ^0^/

Mind to Riview? ./\

. .:: Daevil Skinny Jeollijeolli ::. .


	2. Yours Zelo

Tittle : Zero.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.

Pair : DaeLo (Dan masih banyak lagi)

Cast : B.A.P's Memberi, N / Cha Hakyeon (Vixx's Memberi), Park Jimin (BTS's Memberi).

Author : Skinner Park.

Disclaimer : TS, BigHit, JellyFish Entertainment.

Warning : BL, OOC, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, RnR, No Flamers, Lumayan Drama, AU, Insyaallah ada Crack Pair, ada OC.

Chapter 2 : Yours Zero.

" Namanya Zelo." Jawab Hakyeon_ hyung _sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu _namja_ yang bernama Daehyun itu menoleh ke arahku, dan dia terlihat begitu terkejut dan terpaku. Dan hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku. Aku pernah mengenal orang itu! Iya benar! Jung Daehyun! Aku sudah ingat sekarang!.

Dengan cepat dia memelukku begitu erat dan begitu kuat, sangat kentara dia begitu merindukan sosok yang mirip denganku itu. Dia pasti begitu merindukan Zero.

" Junyong!..." lirihnya.

" A.. _anyeoong_.. Na.. namaku Choi Junhong, panggil saja Zelo." Kataku pelan.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis padaku. " Apa hakyeon _hyung_ yang memintamu kemari?." Tanyanya.

" N.. _nde_."

" Aku ingin dia menjadi mama untuk Daejun. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?." Tanya Hakyeon hyung.

" Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah sangat senang." Jawabnya.

" Mohon bantuannya." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun mengelus pipiku lembut, aku melihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan kerinduan yang amat sangat. " Kau manis. Sama sepertinya." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ pelan. Dia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali? Benarkah kau Jung Daehyun yang dulu?.

" Kalian bicaralah berdua dulu, aku ingin membawa Daejun keatas untuk istirahat." Kata Hakyeon _hyung_.

Akupun bicara berdua dengan Daehyun_ hyung_, walau masih sedikit canggung, aku berusaha untuk mencoba menjadi Zero, karena bagaimanapun aku disini untuk menjadi Zero.

" Jadi bagaimana cara Zero memanggilmu dulu?." Tanyaku.

" Jika ada Daejun panggil saja aku _Yeobo._ Tugasmu disini untuk menjadi mama Daejun 'kan? Kau juga pasti sibuk dengan keseharianmu, jadi aku akan membantu sebisaku. Tolong buat Daejun kembali seperti dulu…" Kata Daehyun.

" Aku juga akan berusaha sebisaku."

" Terimakasih banyak Zelo, hari ini bagaimana kalau menginap disini?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan?." Tanyaku cepat.

" Tidak sama sekali. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika besok pagi kau menyapa Daejun saat dia bangun tidur." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga akan mengantarnya ke sekolah besok." Kataku.

" Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bagaimana kalau kita buat sesuatu yang hangat untuk diminum dulu?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

Kamipun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat cokalt panas disana. Malam ini memang benar-benar dingin. Sebenarnya aku sedikit senang bisa berada disini menemui Daehyun_ hyung_, apalagi aku bisa membantunya sseperti ini.

Setelah aku berfikir lagi, aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, aku juga tidak pernah tau jika Daehyun _hyung_ sudah menikah dengan orang lain, bahkan sudah mempunyai anak, dan bahkan dia sudah pernah mempunyai masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya yang tak pernah kuketahui sepenuhnya. Aku hanya tau dia adalah Jung Daehyun yang pernah kucintai.

Perbedaan umur kami 7 tahun, cukup jauh untukku bisa mendapatkannya dulu. Tapi tak seharipun aku bisa melupakan wajahnya sejak hari itu. Tapi posisiku saat ini tak lebih dari seorang pengganti saja. Aku bukan orang yang ingin dicintai untuk tujuan pelarian atau pelampiasan. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri aku masih menyukai Daehyun _hyung_, tapi hanya sedikit rasa yang kurasakan, karena sudah lama sekali Jongup hyung menghilangkannya karena terus menjadi _namjachingu_ yang baik untukku.

Semudah ini kah aku kembali menyukai orang yang susah payah ingin kulupakan selama 2 tahun penuh? Semudah ini kah aku melupakan kekasihku sendiri? Aku sudah punya Jongup _hyung_, aku sudah punya Jongup_ hyung_, aku sudah punya Jongup_ hyung_!

" Apa kau juga bekerja _part time_?." Tanya Daehyun_ hyung_.

" _Nde_, aku bekerja di _café_ milik teman kakakku." Jawabku.

" Kalau misal kau berhenti kerja part time bagaimana? Aku akan menggantinya, jika kau sangat sibuk tidak akan ada waktu untuk Daejun." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Emmm… aku belum tau, pemiliknya sangat dekat denganku, jika aku berhenti bekerja dia pasti akan curiga, lagi pula aku baru memberi tau hyung-ku jika aku akan merawat Daejun. Mungkin aku akan mengurangi waktu kerjaku tanpa berhenti dari pekerjaanku." Kataku.

" Apa kau tidak akan lelah jika terus berlanjut lama?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_ lagi.

" Ani, aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga kesehatanku juga."

Tapi, akan sangat gawat jika Daehyun_ hyung _bertemu dengan Himchan _hyung_ dan Yongguk_ hyung_, mereka bertiga adalah teman lama, selain itu dari mereka lah aku mengenal Daehyun_ hyung_. Jika mereka berdua tau aku disini untuk menjadi ibu dari anak Daehyun_ hyung _akan sangat gawat.

" Memangnya siapa pemilik _café_ itu? Teman lamaku juga ada yang memiliki _café_." Kata Daehyun hyung.

Mati aku! Kenapa dia bertanya hal yang kutakutkan?

" Papa!."

" Daejun? Kenapa belum tidur?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

Haaaah… syukurlah ada Daejun!

" Mamaaa! Mama jangan pergi lagi." Kata Daejun sambil berlari memelukku.

" _Nde_, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Daejun lagi, sekarang Daejun harus tidur nee?."

" _Aniyaaa_."

" _Waeyo_?."

" Nanti mama pergi kalau Daejun tidur." Kata Daejun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, dia kelihatan ingin menangis.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kutemani Daejun tidur? Bersama dengan papa juga?." Ajakku lembut.

" Tapi janji mama tidak akan pergi lagi?."

" _Nde_, mama janji kok." Sahutku.

Daehyun _hyung _terlihat sangat lega melihat Daejun kembali ceria saat bersamaku. Walau ini masih sedikit aneh untukku menjaga anak kecil. Tapi Daejun dan Daehyun_ hyung _sangat membutuhkanku saat ini. Jadi aku juga harus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakan mereka. Sejenak aku merasakan aku juga ikut memiliki keluarga ini. Dan sejenak aku lupa pada statusku dengan Jongup _hyung_.

Aku tidur disamping Daejun dan Daehyun_ hyu_ng ada di belakangku sambil memelukku dan Daejun. Ini sangat membuatku grogi dan deg-degan! Daehyun_ hyung _memelukku seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ada Daejun.

Tiba-tiba Daejun menangis.

" Ehh? Daejun kenapa menangis? Kan sudah kami temani tidur bersama?." Tanyaku.

Daejun meringkuk didekapanku masih sambil menangis. " Mama… hiks.. Daejun ingin terus seperti ini… hiks hiks.. Kenapa mama pernah meninggalkan Daejun dan papa? Hiks hiks.. " kata Daejun, akupun juga merasakan pelukan Daehyun_ hyung _yang makin erat mendengar cerita Daejun.

" Daejun… " panggilku kalem. " Daejun maafkan mama_ nee_? Mama tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kalian berdua. Buktinya mama sudah pulang 'kan? Jadi Daejun tidak perlu sedih lagi. Setiap malam pasti akan seperti ini lagi. Daejun laki-laki 'kan? Jadi tidak boleh menangis seperti ini." Kataku sambil mengelus surai lembut milik Daejun.

Setelah itu Daejun tertidur dengan pulas. Aku masih belum bisa tidur dengan baik, selain aku masih berdebar-debar aku juga sangat kepikiran tentang Daejun. Tiba-tiba Daehyun _hyung _mengeratkan pelukannya lagi dan melesakkan wajahnya ditengkukku.

" Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak sudah membuat keluargaku lengkap lagi…" katanya pelan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggenggam jemarinnya.

" _Nde_. _Yeobo_…" sahutku pelan lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku bangun Daehyun _hyung_ sudah tidak ada, mungkin dia sudah bangun lebih dulu. Bahkan aku tidak datang ke pertandingan tadi malam. _Well _lagi pula Jongup _hyung _sudah melarangku.

Kuputuskan untuk membangunkan Daejun.

" Daejunn_ie_…_ ireona_, ayo bangun, hari ini kau harus sekolah." Kataku sambil mengangkatnya hingga terduduk di tempat tidur.

" Cepat mandi, akan aku antar ke sekolah." Kataku.

Daejun tersenyum cerah. " _Nde_, aku akan segera bersiap-siap." Kata Daejun sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur Daejun, melihat ruangan milik Daejun ini. Lalu aku berjalan ke meja nakas milik Daejun, disana ada sebuah bingkai foto. Aku mengambil foto itu dan mellihat siapa yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Daehyun _hyung_, Daejun dan… Zero… foto mereka bertiga. Aku sangat larut dalam foto itu. Mereka terlihat keluarga yang paling bahagia, sangat tersirat dalam foto itu. Tentu saja Daehyun _hyung _dan Daejun sangat kehilangan Zero.

_Namja _itu, memiliki paras yang sama sepertiku. Tak ada sedikitpun yang berbeda dari kami berdua, hanya saja dia memiliki rambut _Dark Green_, sedangkan aku _Dark Blue_. Kenapa kami ditakdirkan memiliki paras yang sama? Kenapa Daehyun _hyung _jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa bukan padaku yang bertemu dengannya lebih dulu? Apa karena waktu itu aku masih anak-anak?

Tapi… tapi… Aku merasa Daehyun_ hyung _masih mencintai Zero, dan dia melihatku bukan sebagai Zelo. Ini hanya terlewat beberapa bulan sejak kematian Zero, aku sangat yakin Daehyun_ hyung _belum bisa mencintai orang lain, dan karena wajahku mirip dengan istrinya dia mau menerimaku.

" Karena wajah kami sama… Hanya karena wajah kami sama! Sial!." Gerutuku.

" Zelo? Apa kau sudah bangun?."

Aku reflek menaruh foto itu lagi. Dan menoleh kearah Daehyun _hyung_ yang baru masuk.,

" N.. _nde_, Daejun sedang mandi, setelah ini aku akan mandi juga dan mengantarnya ke sekolah." Kataku.

" Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di ruang makan untuk sarapan nee."

Kemudian Daehyun_ hyung _pergi. " Kenapa aku berfikiran buruk pada Daehyun_ hyung_? Ini adalah keinginanku sendiri untuk membantunya. Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan tadi?_ Babo _Zelo!." Gumamku.

Setelah itu aku mengantar Daejun ke sekolah bersama dengan Daehyun_ hyung_.

" Sekolah yang baik_ nee_." Kataku sambil mencium puncak kepala Daejun sejenak.

" Iya, nanti jemput Junnie lagi ya mama." Kata Daejun sambil memelukku.

" Tentu saja."

Setelah itu Daehyun _hyung_ mengantarku pulang kerumah. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung ke _café_ untuk bekerja, tapi aku tidak mau Daehyun hyung tau tentang Himchan_ hyung _ataupun Yongguk _hyung_.

" Apa _hyung_mu ada dirumah juga?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Jam segini biasanya dia pergi kerumah temannya, lagipula tadi malam pasti dia pergi pertandingan hingga pagi, jadi mungkin nanti siang dia pulang." Kataku.

" Baiklah, salamkan untuk _hyung_mu ya. aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu jika Daejun akan pulang sekolah." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

" _Nde_, terimakasih atas tumpangannya _hyung_." Kataku.

Setelah itu aku segera masuk ke rumah dan bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

.

" Hey Junhong_ie_, emangnya kenapa kau minta potong waktu kerja _part time_?." Tanya Himchan.

" Aku ada kesibukan lain sekarang… Apa _hyung _mau memotong waktu kerjaku?." Tanyaku.

" Untuk hal itu aku tidak keberatan Junhong_ie_, tapi kesibukan apa lagi yang sekarang kau geluti? _Skate_? 24 jam rasanya tidak cukup utnukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena banyak kegiatan. _Hyung_mu juga pasti akan khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu." Kata Himchan _hyung_.

" Bukan_ skate _kok. Lagipula aku sudah ijin pada Jimin _hyung_, dan dia membolehkanku." Kataku.

" Haish… baiklah jika Jimin sudah bilang begitu. Tapi ingat! Kau harus jaga kesehatan, aku tidak mau kau sakit ataupun kelelahan." Kata Himchan_ hyung_.

" Baiklah. Terimakasih_ hyung_." Kataku.

" Yasudah, kembalilah bekerja." Kata Himchan_ hyung_.

Siang itu saat jam istirahat, Daehyun _hyung_ menjemputku untuk menjemput Daejun pulang sekolah, aku sengaja minta dijemput ditempat yang agak jauh dari_ café _tempatku bekerja. Lalu kamipun menjemput Daejun disekolahnya.

" Mamaaa!." Seru Daejun sambil berlari dan memelukku.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?." Tanyaku sambil menggendongnya.

" Aku dapat seratus ujian bahasa inggris!." Kata Daejun riang.

" Waah… Daejun pintar sekali. Nanti akan mama belikan hadiah untuk Daejunn_ie_."

" _Jinjja_? Hadiah apa?." Tanya Daejun antusias.

" Rahasia dong. Nanti akan mama belikan _nee_." Kataku.

" Baiklah, ayo sekarang pulang." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Kamipun segera pulang. " _Hyung_, aku akan melanjutkan kerja _part time_ku sedikit lagi, jadi aku akan berangkat setelah mengantar Daejun pulang." Kataku.

" Maaf merepotkanmu seperti ini."

" _Gwaenchana_… aku mama Daejun 'kan? Jadi aku juga harus menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah." Kataku.

" Terimakasih banyak. Nanti akan aku antar sampai ketempatmu bekerja."

" Samapai ditempat tadi kau menjemputku saja _hyung_." Kataku.

" Apa tidak apa?."

" Tidak apa kok."

Setelah mengantar Daejun pulang, aku kembali bekerja ke _café_ karena tinggal 1 jam lagi aku bekerja, selain itu hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Jongup _hyung_. Aku tidak boleh melewatkannya. Sudah 2 minggu ini kami tidak kencan.

" Beres-bereslah, Jongup sudah menunggumu diluar." Kata Himchan hyung.

" Tapi kurang 30 menit lagi_ hyung_." Kataku.

" Sudah tidak apa, sepertinya Jongup tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Kata Himchan _hyung_.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak _hyung_." Kataku lalu pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil barang-barangku, alalu segera menghampiri Jongup _hyung _diluar.

" Kenapa tidak menunggu didalam saja_ hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Tidak, aku menunggu diluar saja. Hehehe. Hari ini kau makin cantik Junhong_ie_." Kata Jongup _hyung _sambil mencium pipiku.

" _Yah_! _Hyung_! Ini ditempat umum, jangan menciumku seperti itu!." Kataku malu.

" Hahahaha, tidak apa 'kan? Aku ini _namjachingu_mu, lagi pula sudah 2 minggu kita tidak kencan. Entah kenapa aku rindu sekali padamu." Kata Jongup hyung.

" Haish… baiklah ayo kita segera berangkat." Ajakku.

Kamipun segera pergi untuk jalan-jalan, rasanya aku juga merindukan Jongup _hyung_. Jongup _hyung_ adalah orang yang paling bodoh menurutku. Dia sudah banyak berkorban untuk mendapatkanku. Padahal dulu dia sudah kutolak berkali-kali karena aku masih belum bisa melupakan Daehyun _hyung_. Tapi dia terus mencoba dan membuatku lupa pada Daehyun_ hyung_.

Akan sangat membuatnya terpukul apabila aku memberii tau padanya jika aku kembali bicara dengan Daehyun _hyung_ lagi. Bahkan aku berperan penting dalam keluarga Daehyun hyung. Rasanya seperti usaha Jongup hyung selama 3 tahun ini sia-sia jika aku kembali meyukai Daehyun_ hyung_.

Karena itu lebih baik dia tidak perlu tau tentang hal ini. Setelah Daejun besar aku tidak akan menemui Daehyun hyung lagi 'kan… Jadi aku bisa bersama Jongup _hyung _lagi.

Ditengah-tengah kencan tiba-tiba aku mendapat pesan dari Daehyun _hyung _yang mengatakan bahwa Daejun tiba-tiba menghilang!

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang ahrus kulakukan? Apa aku harus meninggalkan Jongup hyung? Tapi tidak mungkin, Jongup_ hyung_ sangat menantikan kencan ini… Tapi bagaimana dengan Daejun? Kenapa Daejun bisa hilang?!

" Jongup _hyung_…"

. .:: To Be Continued ::. .

A/N : Baiklah ini adalah chapter 2 *udah tau* mian kalo apdetnya kurang asap. Well you know, lebaran sodara pada kerumah, aku nggak bisa ngetik karena keponakan gueh yang masih kecil ngancurin kamar gueh dan berisik ditelinga gueh ditengah-tengah aku ngetik, terus ngutak ngatik kompi gueh sampe kompi ganti tema One Shoot ke tema Myungsoo ke tema Block B, ketema No Mercy, pada rebutan main games juga. Gue streeeesss kucing gueh juga digendong-gendong dan dibanting! Jadi apdetnya agak sedikit terlambat. Josonghabnidaaa (_"_)/\

Buat yang review Chap 1 makasih beuuuuth yah, terimaksaih kalian masih kepo dengan kelanjutan FF ini, mian chap 2 tidak memuaskan… mungkin chap depan aku kasih tau flashback ceritanya Zelo ama Daehyun ketemu. Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan buat panggil aku Skinner nee, jangan author-nim dll… biar lebih akrab ^^

Buat Putri eonni… Eonn nih udah apdet FF-ku… komeng lagi neee…

Oh ya kan aku udah kasih judul anime yaoi lagi tuh… aku mintak video lagi duwoooongg

Puasa udah lewat jadi udah leluasa nonton yaoi…

Ntar pas latihan ato pas ketemu tgl 14 sebelum beli kostum, aku mintaaaakkk xD

Sekalian aku kasih gambar Shizuo ama Gokudera requestanmu hohohoho

Buat Bang 3424, makasih udah kepo xD

Zelo bukan reinkarnasi dari Zero kok.. hohohoho ntar pasti aku certain dari flashback-flashbacknya ^^

Buat

Panggil Skinner aja nee mulai sekarang ^^

Thanks udah support aku untuk jadi author DaeLo nee xD

Nurfadilah

Ternyata ada yang suka ama DaeJun… aku kira nggak ada yang suka ama anak Daehyun

Thanks buat riviewnya xD

Buat Lalany

Salam kenal juga! Skinner imnidaaaaa

Thanks buat support ama riviewnya xD

Pantangin terus ff-ku neee xD

Dan buat anak gueh Daeke Mato tercintrong..

Sumpah gue ngakak liat riviewmu yang " Dae single parent"

Aku nggak kepikiran sampe situ xD

Well syukurin ajah kelahiran Daejun itu membawa berkah bagi DaeLo nantinya xD

Nah karena km suka banget curcol, di A/N Warrior chap 4 udah aku kasih nomor telpon ama fb-ku… ntar lanjutin sepuasnya dah lewat chat ato sms, aku selalu membalas perasaanmu kok hohohohoho xD

Dan buat readers, followers, favers, dan riviewers lainnya neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu gamsahabnida… mian aku gak bisa tulis satu-satu, soalnya udah keburu-buru ini ("_ _)/\ /\(_ _")

Aku sayang kalian semuah *peluk cium* *tampol*

Mind to review again?

.:: Skinner ::.


	3. Part Of Me

Tittle : Zero.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.

Pair : DaeLo (Dan masih banyak lagi)

Cast : B.A.P's Member, N / Cha Hakyeon (Vixx's Member), Park Jimin (BTS's Member).

Author : Skinner Park.

Disclaimer : TS, BigHit, JellyFish Entertainment.

Warning : BL, OOC, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, RnR, No Flamers, Lumayan Drama, AU, Insyaallah ada Crack Pair, ada OC.

Chapter 3 : Part Of Me.

Ditengah-tengah kencan tiba-tiba aku mendapat pesan dari Daehyun _hyung _yang mengatakan bahwa Daejun tiba-tiba menghilang!

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus meninggalkan Jongup hyung? Tapi tidak mungkin, Jongup_ hyung_ sangat menantikan kencan ini… Tapi bagaimana dengan Daejun? Kenapa Daejun bisa hilang?!

" Jongup _hyung_…"

" _Nde chagiya_?."

Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Apa aku harus beralasan? Tapi aku tidak ingin membatalkan kencan ini. Tap aku juga sangat khawatir dengan Daejun, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Daejun, akan membuat Daehyun semakin buruk.

" Ada apa _chagy_? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat, kau sakit?."

" Ti.. tidak _hyung_…" jawabku.

" Kau yakin?."

" _Nde_."

" Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan jalannya, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Sahut Jongup _hyung_.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali! Daehyun _hyung_ terus menelfonku. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk mengangkatnya, aku ingin menangis!. Daejun! Kau pergi kemana? Jangan buat papa-mu khawatir.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai akhir bulan ini." Kata Jongup_ hyung _sambil memandang ke pemanangan _sunset_. Aku sangat suka dengan _sunset_, tapi kali ini sunset tidak bisa menarik perhatianku sedikitpun, aku sangat khawatir pada Daejun.

" Bagaimana menurutmu?." Tanya Jongup _hyung_.

" I..itu akan sangat menyenangkan _hyung_." Kataku.

Jongup_ hyung _perlahan mendekatkan dirinya denganku. Dan saat kami hendak berciuman aku merasakan ponselku bergetar lagi. Daehyun _hyung_!

Aku menunduk saat Jongup _hyung _hampir menciumku. " Maaf _hyung_. Kurasa aku harus pulang, kepalaku sakit sekali." Kataku sambil melangkah pergi.

" Junhong_ie_! Akan kuantar pulang." Kata Jongup_ hyung_.

" _Ani_, aku masih bisa pulang sendiri, maaf merusak kencan kita hari ini, aku janji akan pergi bersamamu lagi_ hyung_." Kataku lalu mempercepat jalanku.

Maafkan aku Jongup _hyung_! Maafkan aku!.

Jalan cepatku makin lama makin cepat dan berubah menjadi lari, mataku memanas. Bagaimana jika Daejun hilang? Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan lelah berlari seperti orang gila. Ponselku kembali bergetar.

" _Yuhbasaeyo_?."

[[ Kau ada dimana?.]] Tanya Daehyun _hyung_ yang juga terdengar panik.

" Aku sedang berlari menuju rumah, aku akan mencari Daejun di sekitar blok perumahan." Kataku.

[[ Aku sudah mencari kesemua tempat tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Daejun.]] kata Daehyun _hyung_ kacau.

" Kita pasti akan menemukannya _hyung_! Diamana terakhir _hyung_ bersama Daejun?." Tanyaku.

[[ Kami berhenti di taman kota karena dia meminta bermain, tapi aku tidak menemukannya setelah itu. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana.]] jawab Daehyun _hyung_.

Tunggu! Taman kota? Aku baru saja meninggalkan Jongup _hyung_ didekat sana! Sial! Aku harus kembali!.

Aku segera balik arah dan mempercepat lariku. Aku harus mencari Daejun sampai ketemu. Akan sangat percuma jika aku mengganti posisi Zero sedangkan Daejun juga hilang. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Daejun, Daehyun _hyung_ tidak akan memaafkan dirinya.

Aku berlari tanpa bisa merasakan lelah. Saat aku sampai di daerah taman, aku segera mencari Daejun. Urat kekhawatiranku sudah mulai menegang, Daejunn_ie_, kau dimana?

" Permisi, apa anda melihat anak laki-laki setinggi ini sekitar umur 6 tahun sendirian?." Tanyaku pada salah satu orang disana.

" Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya."

Aku kembali mencari dan menanyai beberapa orang disana, tapi aku tetap tidak menemukan Daejun begitu juga dengan Daehyun _hyung_.

" Apa anda melihat anak laki-laki kecil setinggi ini, umurnya sekitar 6 tahun, apakah anda melihatnya berjalan sendirian disekitar sini?." Tanyaku lagi.

" Anak kecil? Kurasa tadi aku melihat ada anak kecil yang menangis di dekat jembatan tak jauh dari sini."

" Baiklah, terimakasih banyak." Kataku sambil membungkuk sejenak lalu segera pergi menuju jembatan yang tak jauh dari sini. Hari mulai gelap, aku semakin khawatir pada Daejun.

Saat sampai disana aku tidak menjumpai siapapun, bahkan jalan mulai sepi karena banyak orang yang sudah pulang. Aku mencari di sekitar sana. Lalu aku menemukan jam tangan milik Daejun terjatuh di pinggir jembatan.

" Daejun kau dimana? Hiks hiks…" ujarku putus asa.

Bagaimana kalau dia terjatuh ke sungai dengan aliran air sederas itu? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang berbuat jahat padanya, bagaimana jika Daejun terluka? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Harusnya aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik, harusnya aku tidak pergi bersama Jongup _hyung_ tadi…

" Zelo! Apa kau menemukan Daejun?." Seru Daehyun _hyung_ sambil berlari menghampiriku, dia terlihat terengah, mungkin karena terus mencari Daejun.

" Aku menemukan jam tangannya _hyung_.. hiks hiks.. tapi aku tidak menemukan Daejun… bagaimana ini? Hiks hiks… Aku khawatir sekali _hyung_…" kataku.

Daehyun _hyung_ memelukku, kurasa tubuhku sangat gemetar dan takut. " Kita akan mencarinya, kita pasti akan menemukan Daejun." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu pada Daehyun _hyung_, kenapa dia yang menenangkanku. " Tapi _hyung_… bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Daejun? Hiks hiks…"

" Daejun anak yang pintar, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenanglah, ayo kita cari Daejun bersama." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Setelah mencari hingga malam, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang dulu. Walaupun aku terus menolak, tapi Daehyun _hyung_ memaksa untuk tetap pulang karena khawatir padaku.

" Daehyun_ie_! Zelo!." Seru Hakyeon hyung saat kami datang.

"_ Hyung_, Daejun_ie_—"

" Dia sudah dirumah, aku mencoba menelfon kalian berdua, tapi ponsel kalian sudah tidak aktif sejak Daehyun menelfon terakhir kali." Potong Hakyeon_ hyung_.

Aku dan Daehyun hyung makin terkejut. " Dimana? Dimana Daejunn_ie_? Siapa yang membawanya pulang?." Tanyaku.

Lalu Daejun datang dan berlari memelukku, aku memeluk Daejun begitu erat, rasanya lega sekali tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

" Daejunn_ie_? Kau kemana saja? Kau tau kau membuat kami sangat khawatir, untung tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi." Kataku.

" Maaf mama, tadi Daejunn_ie_ melihat orang yang mirip mama, jadi Daejunn_ie_ mengejarnya, tapi Daejunnie malah tersesat. Tapi ada hyung yang baik padaku tadi." Kata Daejun.

" Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?." Tanya Daehyun_ hyung_.

" Daejunn_ie_ lupa namanya papa…" jawab Daejun.

" Tadi dia datang dengan seorang_ namja_, kalau tidak salah namanya Jongup-_ssi_… Untunglah ada dia, aku sangat berterimakasih padanya." Kata Hakyeon _hyung_.

Jongup _hyung_? Bagaimana mana bisa dia mengantar Daejun pulang? Bagaimana jika dia tau aku berada disini untuk menjadi mama Daejun? Bagaimana jika Daejun tadi bercerita tentangku? Sekarang aku takut sekali jika bnertemu dengan Jongup _hyung_ lagi.

" Lain kali Daejunn_ie_ jangan seperti itu _nee_? Mama sangat mengkhawatirkan Daejunn_ie_ tadi." Kata Daehyun hyung sambil mengusap pipi Daejun lembut.

" Maafkan Daejunn_ie_ mama, papa, Junnie tidak akan ulangi lagi…" kata Daejun.

.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian Jongup _hyung_ mengajakku kencan sebelum kuliah, karena kemarin aku membatalkan kencan, jadi hari ini aku harus pergi, karena aku tidak ingin Jongup_ hyung _marah padaku.

" _Hyung_." Panggilku saat kami sedang berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan.

" _Wae_?."

" _Hyung _pernah punya cinta pertama?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?."

" Orang bilang, seseorang tidak akan pernah lupa dengan cinta pertama mereka." Kataku.

" Aku memang tidak pernah lupa, tapi aku tidak mungkin bersamanya lagi kan?." Kata Jongup hyung.

Aku terdiam sejenak. " _Hyung_ benar. Cinta pertama itu adalah masa lalu…" kataku pelan.

" _Wae_? Apa kau teringat pada Daehyun?." Tanya Jongup _hyung_. Aku sedikit terkejut, ternyata Jongup _hyung_ masih ingat.

" Ti.. tidak aku tidak teringat padanya _hyung_." Jawabku cepat.

" _Gwaenchana_ meskipun kau mengingatnya. Aku mengerti, asalkan kau terus bersamaku aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Jongup_ hyung_ sambil. Tersenyum kecil.

Kenapa aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Jongup_ hyung_? Apa karena aku mulai merasakan perasaan sukaku lagi pada Daehyun _hyung_? Jika itu terjadi, kurasa selama ini aku hanya berpacaran dengan Jongup _hyung _sebagai pelarian atau pelampiasanku. Dan saat aku bertemu dengan Daehyun _hyung_ lagi aku sudah tidak bisa setia pada Jongup hyung. Kenapa aku seperti orang jahat saja? Sudahlah Choi Junhong, masamu telah habis untuk mencintai Daehyun _hyung _seperti dulu, kau sudah bersama Jongup_ hyung_, dan hidupmu bahkan sudah lebih baik dengannya sekarang!.

Aku hanya sebuah pengganti untuk keluarga Daehyun_ hyung_, setelah aku tidak dibutuhkan, aku harus pergi dan tidak boleh berharap lebih banyak lagi pada Daehyun _hyung_. Aku hanya mempunyai paras yang sama denagn Zero, bukan memiliki seluruh hati dan cinta Daehyun_ hyung_. Aku harus belajar dari masa lalu.

_Flashback_ saat-saat aku masih mengenal Daehyun_ hyung _dulu mulai bermunculan lagi, membuatku sedikit merasa kesal dan sedih yang sama saat dia pergi bersama orang lain.

# Flashback.

Saat itu umurku baru menginjak 11 tahun dan aku masih duduk di kelas 1 SMP, aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta.

Sama seperti Jimin _hyung_, Daehyun _hyung _memiliki umur yang sama dengannya, malam itu aku pergi melihat turnamen _dance _yang biasanya diselenggarakan di jalan saat malam hari. Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku. Jung Daehyun.

Jimin _hyung _memang tidak mengenalnya, karena Daehyun _hyung_ hanya beberapa kali datang untuk menonton pertunjukkan. Tapi setiap Himchan _hyung_ datang biasanya Daehyun _hyung _juga ikut.

Suatu hari aku datang sendiri ke acara dance di jalan karena Jimin hyung sedang sakit dirumah. Saat itu aku masih belum berani ikut bertanding. Dan tiba-tiba beberapa anak yang tidak suka padaku mem-_bully_-ku.

" _Ya_!kalian berhenti mengejeknya!."

Aku begitu terkejut saat Daehyun_ hyung _menolongku waktu itu.

" Kau siapanya? Jangan ikut campur urusan orang."

" Kalian mem_bully_-nya karena kalian berfikir kemampuannya dibawah kalian kan? Kenapa tidak kalian buktikan?." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Ya_! kemampuan kami memang diatas anak kecil ini!."

" Kalau begitu tidak akan susah kan jika mengalahkannya?." Tantang Daehyun _hyung_.

" Baiklah kalau begitu baiklah, setelah ini kita bertanding." Kata mereka lalu beranjak pergi.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung _sambil menghampiriku.

" _Hyung_! Apa yang kau katakan? Aku pasti kalah _hyung_, biar saja mereka mem-_bully_ku, aku tidak mau bertanding dengan mereka." Kataku khawatir.

" _Well_,aku memang tidak bisa menari dengan baik, tapi aku memperhatikanmu jika aku datang kesini, namamu Junhong 'kan? Aku tau kau bisa menari dengan baik dan mengalahkan mereka." Kata Daehyun hyung,, aku sedikit terkejut dan senang ternyata dia juga memperhatikanku selama ini.

" Tapi _hyung_—"

" Kalau kau ingin menjadi dancer yang disegani kau harus bisa membuat dirimu diakui, jadi lakukan yang terbaik untuk pertandingan nanti, aku yakin kau akan menang." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku merasa _speechless _saat Daehyun _hyung _bicara seperti itu, tapi dia memang benar, aku selalu melihat para _dancer _yang hebat-hebat dengan pandangan kagum, dan dia menyadarinya. Dan saat itu aku merasa aku memang bisa memenangkan tantangan itu, aku seperti mempunyai kekuatan dan tidak merasa takut dan minder seperti biasanya.

Aku saat itu datang bersama Jongup _hyung_, dia tau aku menyukai Daehyun _hyung_, dan sebelum pertandingan aku segera menemui Jongup _hyung_ dan menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku sangat senang sekali saat itu.

Dan saat pertandingan, aku sangat yakin dengan diriku sendiri, dan aku berharap Daehyun _hyung_ melihatku diantara banyak penonton yang datang malam itu. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidupku, aku memenangkan pertandingan itu, dan banyak sekali _dancer _senior yang menyukai tarianku, dan saat itu aku tidak melihat Daehyun _hyung _dimanapun, kurasa dia sudah pulang lebih awal, ada sedikit rasa kecewa memang. Tapi berkat dia aku mendapat _stage name_-ku, Zelo.

3 hari kemudian aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi, dia terlihat sedikit terburu-buru, aku segera menghampirinya.

" Daehyun _hyung_!." Panggilku.

" Oh, ada apa Junhong_ie_? Aku sedang terburu-buru, aku harus segera pulang." Katanya.

Aku ingin mengatakan aku suka padanya saat itu juga.

" _Hyung_, berkat _hyung _aku memenangkan pertandingan itu, dan… aku mendapatkan _stage name _juga." Kataku sedikit malu.

"_ Jinjja_? Selamat ya, aku ikut senang untukmu." Katanya.

" Emm.. _hyung_.. aku su—"

" Ah! Maaf Junhong_ie_, aku sudah ditelfon, mungkin besok kita lanjutkan lagi _nee_?." Kata Daehyun _hyung _lalu berlalu, wlaupun sedikit kecewa, tapi aku senang.

" Aku suka padamu…" kataku pelan sambil melihatnya pergi.

Selama 2 minggu setelah malam itu aku tidak pernah melihat Daehyun _hyung _lagi. Aku sedikit khawatir aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan suka padanya.

Malam itu aku dan Jongup_ hyung _pergi untuk melihat pertandingan _dance _lagi,d an saat itu ada Himchan dan Yongguk _hyung_, akupun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada mereka tentang Daehyun _hyung_.

" Hime _hyung _mana temanmu yang biasanya bersamamu itu?." Tanyaku.

" Siapa? Daehyun? Dia sudah pergi ke Busan 2 minggu lalu." Jawab Himchan _hyung_.

" Ke Busan? Memangnya ada apa?." Tanyaku.

" Dia akan menikah dengan tunangannya disana, mungkin dia akan kembali ke Mokpo setelah melahirkan putra. Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan besok pagi, jadi setelah ini aku dan Yongguk akan ke Busan untuk datang ke pernikahannya." Kata Himchan _hyung_.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Maaf banget saya apdetnya lama banget, saya lagi sibuk galau dan kasmaran hohohohohhoho xD *killed

Well, aku bohong kok, walaupun emang lg galau tapi aku tetep lanjutin ff, cuman lagi sibuk latihan aja dan repot cari kostum *jadi curhat

Oke ini udah aku certain gimandos Zelo bisa ketemu Daehyun dan kenapa Dehyun lupa ama Zelo masih ntar aja aku certain lagi hohohohoho…

Buat ff Zero ini aku bikin nggak sebanyak Warrior nantinya, jadi paling Cuma beberapa chapter lagi end. Saya sudah kehabisan ideeeeeeee xO

Tapi kalau misal readers ngeyel, mungkin bisa aku pertimbangin lagi kyahahaha

Oh ya readers ada yang anak Surabaya nggak? Kalo ada coba dong sms aku (08976447225) aku tanggal 15 september ke Surabaya ikutan lomba dance cover *nggak nanya* kali aja bisa ketemu gituuu, aku pingin ketemu reader-deul soalnyaaaaa xD

Oh ya! satu lagi, mumpung masih inget nih aku… Buat yang nunggu project ff DaeLo *emang ada yang nunggu?* yang ber-genre Action Romance yang bakal aku release 3 hari setelah update-an FF Zero dan Warrior ini. Well Zelo-nya mungkin rada sesuatu gitu di ff itu x3 kyahahaha

Yang penasaran monggo sms juga boleh ^^

Ntar aku kasih sedikit spoiler *emang ada yang mau?*

Dan makasih buat yg udah bela-belain nge-add aku dif b, udah aku confirm, mian rada lama -_-

Buat anak gueh tercintaaahhh Daeke Mato

Makasih udah mau dengerin curhatan emak-mu yg lagi kasmaran ini xD *kisseu

Aku sebenernya rada gimandooos gitu kalo nulis Zelo manggil Daehyun dengan panggilan Yeobo… Gueh teringet couple gueeeehhhh xD *kasmaran lagi*

Buat Jongup sih emang kasihan sih, tapi tabah aje yah ngup, gueh lebih restu Zelo ama Daehyun doooong xD *tampared*

Next buat Angeeeellllllll

Angeeeellllllllll *ngerengek* aku itu sebenernya sungkan ama kamu…

Kadang aku telat bales sms-mu pas latihan, dan aku tiba-tiba curhat ke kamuuuuuuu

Soalnya pas itu aku nggak tau mau curhat ke siapa, jadi yah aku pencet namamu di kontakku

Tapi makasiiiiih banget mau balesin curcolkuuuuu, ya owwoooooh saya lega sekali lhooo

Aku selama kasmaran nggak pernah secetar dan segila ini xD

Anywaaaay… pasti masih kepo kenapa Daehyun masih lupa ama Zelo iya kan? Iya kan? Iya kan? *plakplak*. Dan iyah bener banget Zelo ama Daehyun bakal CLBK –Cinta Lama Belum Kelar- dan nama Daejun itu emang aku ambil dari Daehyun dan Junhong, walopun aslinya Daehyun dan Junyong kalo dicerita. Aku seneng kok Angel udah panggil aku dengan Skinn hohohohoho xD *poke*

Terus buat Nurfadilah

Nah! Aku juja bingjun sebenennya mau bayangin wajah Daejun itu kyak siapa, jadi aku bayangin wajahnya Henry suju M *nggak nyambung broooh* Nurfadilah suka anak kecil yah? Lucunyaaaa xD tapi kok aku enggak yah *termutilasi* habisnya saya trauma pas hari raya keponakan pada kerumah dan ngancurin rumah dan kucing gueh dibantiiinggg xO

Anywaaayyy tahnks buat riviewnya neee xD

Well buat riviewers yang lain makasih banyaaaaaakkk udah mau baca dan sempetin review, mian g bisa bales atu-atu, karena udah banyak curcol jadi sungkan /.\

Well, see you next chapter xD

Mind To Riview?

.:: Daevil Skinny Jeollijeolli ::.

NB : sebenernya aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah semua yg baca FF-ku bakal baca A/N-ku…

Ato langsung di skip ke kolom review… *kicked* hohohohohoho


	4. I Hate The Reality

Tittle : Zero.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.

Pair : DaeLo (Dan masih banyak lagi)

Cast : B.A.P's Member, N / Cha Hakyeon (Vixx's Member), Park Jimin (BTS's Member).

Author : Skinner Park.

Disclaimer : TS, BigHit, JellyFish Entertainment.

Warning : BL, OOC, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, RnR, No Flamers, Lumayan Drama, AU, Insyaallah ada Crack Pair, ada OC.

Chapter 4 : I Hate The Reality.

" Dia akan menikah dengan tunangannya disana, mungkin dia akan kembali ke Mokpo setelah melahirkan putra. Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan besok pagi, jadi setelah ini aku dan Yongguk akan ke Busan untuk datang ke pernikahannya." Kata Himchan _hyung_.

Aku langsung terdiam, Daehyun _hyung _akan menikah? Dan dia sudah mempunyai tunangan? Kenapa aku tidak tau?

" Memangnya ada apa Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Himchan _hyung_.

" Oh.. eh.. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih dia menolongku tempo hari, ternyata dia sudah tidak disini." Kataku.

" Oh jadi begitu, yasudah, kalau kau sudah selesai segeralah pulang, tidak baik jika kau terus keluar malam seperti ini, nanti _hyung_mu khawatir." Kata Himchan _hyung_.

" _Araseo hyung_."

Aku segera berjalan menjauh dari keramaian itu, mataku sudah tidak bisa menahan airmata yang sudah mengalir deras ini. Aku memang bodoh! Kenapa aku begitu mencintai orang yang belum kukenal dengan baik? Harusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Daehyun _hyung_. Aku memang bodoh!

Kami bahkan hanya bertemu beberapakali, dia tidak akan mengingatku jika kami bertemu lagi. Tapi kenapa aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya? Kenapa aku masih terus merasakan suka pada Daehyun _hyung_? Ini tidak adil! Benar-benar tidak adil!.

" Junhong_ie_?."

Aku tersentak saat mendengar Jongup _hyung_ memanggilku. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan cepat.

" Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Apa anak-anak itu mengganggumu?." Tanay Jongup _hyung _khawatir.

" Ti…tidak kok, siapa yang menangis? Ada sesuatu masuk ke mata-ku tadi, jadi sedikit berair, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kataku.

" _Geojitmal_! Kau menangis kan? Aku tau Junhong_ie_, siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Akan kupukul orangnya." Kata Jongup _hyung._

" Tidak_ hyung_, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

" Jangan bohong Junhong_ie_, apa yang terjadi padamu atau kuadukan pada Jimin _hyung_." Kata Jongup _hyung_.

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sepatuku yang terlihat lebih menarik saat ini. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini pada Jongup_ hyung _sebenarnya. Tapi dia selalu menjagaku dan bersamaku selama ini.

" Daehyun _hyung_…" kataku pelan dan serak. " Pulang ke Busan untuk menikah dengan tunangannya…" lanjutku lirih. Jongup _hyung _terdiam aku tau dia terkejut. Hanya dia yang tau jika aku sangat menyukai Daehyun _hyung_.

Jongup_ hyung _hanya diam lalu memelukku perlahan, aku memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis keras, aku hanya membutuhkan hal ini untuk sedikit meringankan rasa kesalku. Ada rasa menyesal aku pernah jatuh cinta pada Daehyun _hyung_.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Jongup _hyung _selalu berusaha menghiburku dan menjagaku dengan baik. Dia membuatku mulai melupakan sosok Daehyun _hyung _walaupun tidak bisa kupungkiri aku masih menaruh hati pada pria itu. Dan setelah itu aku mulai menerima Jongup _hyung_ sebagai seorang kekasih setelah aku beranjak dewasa. Dia melakukan banyak hal untukku, dia bilang dia mencintaiku, dan akan terus bersamaku. Setelah ratusan kali kutolak, akhirnya aku menerimanya. Dia laki-laki yang gigih dan konsisten dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Karena itu aku mulai belajar untuk mencintai Jongup _hyung_ dengan baik hingga saat ini.

# Falshback Off

Aku merasa amat bersalah pada Jongup _hyung _saat ini. Diamana dia mencintaiku dengan tulus, aku kembali bertemu dengan orang yang amat kucintai. Kuakui aku memang sangat mencintai Daehyun _hyung_ hingga sekarang, tapi aku juga tidak boleh mengecewakan Jongup _hyung_, mengingat perjuangannya mendapatkanku dulu.

" _Hyung_, apa kau sangat mencintaiku?." Tanyaku pada Jongup _hyung_.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku masih sangat sayang padamu Choi Junhong." Kata Jongup _hyung _sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Aku hanya bertanya _hyung_." Kataku.

" _Hyung_, kalau misalnya aku pergi bagaimana?."

" _Yah_! Apa yang kau katakan Junhong_ie_? Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu, dasar kau ini." Kata Jongup _hyung_ sewot.

"_ Ani_… _ani_… Aku tidak akan kemana-mana hyung, kau jangan khawatir seperti itu." Kataku.

" Membuat orang lain khawatir itu tidak baik, ingat itu." Kata Jongup _hyung_ lembut.

Aku tau tidak selamanya aku bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari Jongup _hyung_, akan ada waktunya dia mengetahui hal ini, cepat atau lambat aku juga harus menghadapi keadaan yang sangat kutakutkan akan terjadi.

Maafkan aku Jongup _hyung_, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Daehyun_ hyung_…

.

.

.

.

" Zelo? Kau tidak kuliah?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_ padaku.

" _Ani_, hari ini libur, aku juga sudah pulang kerja, jadi aku ingin menemani Daejun saja dirumah." Jawabku.

Daehyun _hyung_ tersenyum padaku. " Terimakasih mau menjaga putraku." Katanya lembut. Aku menangguk senang, walaupun ada sedikit rasa iri karena Daejun adalah putra mereka, putra Daehyun _hyung_ dan istrinya.

" Nanti malam apa kau keluar?." Tanya Daehyun hyung.

" _Nde_, aku akan keluar dengan Jimin_ hyung_." Jawabku.

" Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ketempat para dancer keren itu." Kata Daehyun hyung.

" Kenapa _hyung_ tidak kesana?." Tanyaku.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin, selain itu disana pasti ada Himchan dan Yongguk teman lamaku." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_ kalem. Benar juga Daehyun hyung adalah teman dari Himchan dan Yongguk _hyung_.

" Bukannya sebaiknya hyung menyapa teman lama?." Tanyaku heran.

" Memang sangat ingin, tapi tidak sekarang, Himchan adalah orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkan orang lain lebih dari dirinya, dan Yongguk adalah orang yang amat peduli, jika aku bertemu mereka, sudah pasti akan menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja setelah kematian _yeobo_-ku, aku masih tidak ingin ada orang yang memabahasnya, atau ada yang bersedih lagi karena kematian istriku." Kata Daehyun hyung.

Aku terdiam sejenak, Daehyun hyung benar-benar orang yang sangat sensitive, dan selalu memahami karakter teman-temannya.

Tapi, Daehyun_ hyung_ pasti tidak tau jika aku bekerja pada Himchan _hyung_, dan akrab dengan Yongguk _hyung_. Untunglah Daehyun_ hyung_ masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Himchan _hyung_, tapi aku juga harus hati-hati agar mereka tidak bertemu.

" Papa! Ternyata papa pulang lebih awal yah." Kata Daejun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, lalu berlari memeluk Daehyun_ hyung_ untuk minta digendong.

" _Nde_, papa ingin menemani Daejun bermain seharian ini." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Mainnya dengan mama juga dooong." Sahut Daejun.

" Tentu saja mama akan bermain dengan Daejun." Sahutku sambil mengelus surai lembut Daejun.

" Hahahaha, Daejun senang sekali bisa kembali bermain bersama mama dan papa seperti ini." Kata Daejun.

" Daejun ingin kemana bermain kemana?." Tanyaku.

" Sebenarnya Daejun_nie_ ingin pergi ke taman lagi, Daejun_nie_ ingin menemui Jongup hyung! Dia teman Daejun lhoo, yang pernah menolong Daejun waktu itu." Kata Daejun.

DEGG!

Jongup _hyung_ mengenal Daejun? Bahkan merkea mulai berteman? Jika Daejun kelepasan bicara, bisa saja Jongup_ hyung_ tau apa yang kulakukan disini.

" Jongup _hyung_? Papa juga ingin bertemu dengannya, papa ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena dia sudah menolong Daejun pulang waktu itu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

DEGG!

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Daehyun_ hyung_ tidak boleh bertemu dengan Jongup_ hyung_! Akan sangat gawat sekali jika itu terjadi! Apapun yang terjadi mereka tidak boleh bertemu satu sama lain!.

" Bagaimana menurutmu _yeobo_? Apakah kau inign bertemu dengannya juga?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_ padaku.

" Emmm… kurasa tidak hari ini _yeobo_… aku sedang tidak ingin keluar, aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Kataku bohong.

" _Jinjja_? Jika tidak enak badan, nanti malam jangan keluar_ nee_." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_ khawatir.

" _Araseo yeobo_…"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Chagiya_, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang." Kata Jongup hyung.

"_ Nuga_?."

" Sebenarnya teman baruku, aku pernah menolongnya, namanya Daejun, anak kecil sih, hehehehe… Dia selalu bercerita banyak padaku jika aku bertemu dengannya pulang sekolah di taman." Kata Jongup hyung.

Aku begitu terkejut, apa yang pernah diceritakan Daejun pada Jongup _hyung_? Bagaimana kalau Jongup hyung tau?

" Eh.._ Jin_.. _Jinjja_? Dia cerita apa saja padamu hyung?." Tanyaku mencoba untuk tidak terkejut.

" Banyak hal, yang tak pernah ia lewatkan adalah mama dan papa-nya, dia bilang mempunyai mama yang amat cantik dan papa yang tampan, dia juga pernah mengajakku untuk bermain kerumahnya, tapi kurasa aku akan merepotkan saja. Tapi dia sangat menggemaskan Junhong_ie_, kau pasti senang jika bicara dengannya." Cerita Jongup_ hyung_.

Apa yang harus kulakukan pada Daejun agar tidak menemui Jongup _hyung_ lagi? Aku belum siap jika Jongup _hyung_ tau aku menjadi mama Daejun. Aku terlalu menyimpan banyak rahasia pada semua orang terdekatku sekarang. Kenapa Jongup hyung harus mengenal Daejun?.

" Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bertemu dengannya." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ketakutan.

" _Chagy_, malam ini kau pergi untuk melihat battle lagi bersama Jimin _hyung_ tidak?." Tanya Jongup hyung.

" _Nde_, aku dan Jimin_ hyung_ akan datang malam ini." Jawabku.

" Aku ingin hanya berdua denganmu malam ini." Kata Jongup_ hyung_ sambil mengelus poniku pelan.

" Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku_ hyung_." Kataku sambil tertawa.

" Tentu saja, kau kan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai." Katanya sambil tersenyum tulus. Entah kenapa baru kali ini aku merasa tidak senang, aku merasa aku benar-benar mengkhianati perasaan Jongup _hyung_.

Rasa cintaku pada Daehyun_ hyung_ kembali tumbuh…

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N: mian yah saya telat apdet, sebenernya pingin publish lebih cepet, tapi nggak keturutan terus… mian juga kalo masih kurang bagus ato masih typo(s).

Thanks buat support-nya, aku pasti bakal do'ain kalian yang bagus-bagus xD

Oh ya readers ada yang baca FF-ku yang Never Give Up g? sekarang aku jadi rada nggak suka ama FF itu, karena sekarang saya sedang mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang ada dicerita itu. Entah kenapa kadang kalau misalnya aku menyiksa idola-ku di FF romance, biasanya ceritanya kejadian beneran. Entah itu karma atau kutukan, tapi emang sering kejadian beneran. Tapi karena saya jadi ngeri sendiri, aku nggak mau meng-angst-kan diri sendiri, jadi lebih baik saya mengganti alur cerita kejadian yang sedang aku alami sekarang, dan kadang ini bikin aku marah nggak jelas.. udah gitu ajah *curhat gak jelas*

Balesan review :

Nurfadillah

Ini nama FB-ku : Leffy Lagoon

Si Zelo udah pasti suka ama Daehyun lagi, pesona Daehyun tidak bisa ditolak xD

Kyaaaa makasih buat riviewmu yaaah xD

Angel

Hmmmm… tebakan angel hampir tepat, tapi belum bener… hohohoho..

Sekarang saya sudah move on kok *gak nanya*

Aku udah capek aja ama si "Dia" dan sekarang udah move on…

Di udah punya yeojachingu yang baru kok… ^^

Aku sempet marah ama dia juga soalnya, tapi ya udah sih move on ajyaah.. xD

Makasih banget udah review dan dengerin dan bantuin waktu aku curhat *chivoks*

Daeke Mato

Sabar yah anakku, ntar mak tambahin moment DaeLo, yang sabar ajah, aku juga minta maaf karena telat apdet… mak sibuk banget soalnya…

Kalo mau ngobrol lewat FB juga gpp kok, sekarang aku jarang maen RP, jadi sering buka FB-ku ^^

Makasih lho nak udah review dan nunggu FF-ku *chivok anak*

Kwondami

Daejun imut kayak Junhong ditambah gantengnya Daehyun kyaaaaa

Anak DaeLo itu unyu benjut kalo misal beneran ada xD

Thanks buat riviewnya

Jellies98

Thanks buat riviewnya yaaaa, semoga masih inget ama FF ini dan masih mau nunggu chapter selanjutnya xD

Minjae94

Gak papa kok kalo telat review yang penting udah baca FF-ku, mian juga aku telat apdet, dan lama nggak muncul, semoga minjae-ssi suka dan lebih kepo lagi ama FF-ku x3

Thanks buat semua readers yang baca dan review, aku cinta kalian semua *tebar kolor Zelo*

Mind to review again?

.:: Skinner ::.


End file.
